


Movie Night with Fast and Furiously Gay

by turtleneck



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, community cinematic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleneck/pseuds/turtleneck
Summary: Oh? You're gay? Name at least five Fast and Furiouses. I'll wait.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Movie Night with Fast and Furiously Gay

Abed entered his and Troy’s apartment wearing his usual cyber-twink clothes, and set down his satchel on the coffee table. Troy was naturally waiting for him in his usual chair, 

“Hey man, I’m glad you could join us today.”

“Who’s us?” Abed replied nervously. He wasn’t expecting company.

Troy smiled and thought to himself  _ “me and the love beating within my heart.” _

For a while, Troy rubbed his chin, said nothing and stared aimlessly for at least three quarters of a minute. He must have been trying to figure out  _ Fight Club  _ again. Abed simply brushed past him and went into the Dreamatorium to release some steam.

There he closed the door and let himself run wild. Run through a field of flowers holding Troy’s hand. That’s all he wanted, even if it’s cliche, even if it’s been “done” before. He wanted to do it all with Troy.

When Abed finished picking a name for his and Troy’s fourth kid, he decided to go make dinner for him and his Friend. 

“Nice to see you out,” Troy said when he saw Abed open the door.  _ Out?! _

“Out?! I’m not out-I mean, I’m straight, haha-what do you mean, out?!” 

Troy looked confused and shook his head. Those were the last words Troy ever wanted to hear from Abed:  _ ‘I mean’?  _ Abed wasn’t mean at all, how could he think that?

“Abed, how could you say that. Of course you’re not.”

“Uhm, what? I-.” Troy stood up violently, ready to defend his friend’s character.

“You are NOT mean!”

Abed stared blankly and closed his mouth. Something tense filled the air between them. This couldn’t happen.

“Want to watch  _ Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift  _ starring Lucas Black, again?” Abed broke their tension.

“Of course.”

After Abed cooked some Pizza Lunchables, they sat in their respective chairs and turned on the movie. As the night grew darker and deeper, Troy couldn’t help but hear Abed shiver from the chilling air. He slowly turned his irises and then his head to Abed. Then, he met Abed’s eyes.

They were as dark and mysterious as ever. 

“If you’re so cold,” Troy bit his lip, “Why don’t you just sit with me?”

Abed opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it. He suddenly found himself squished against Troy in the small recliner. 

Troy offered Abed an unreadable expression, an electric shock running through Abed’s spine as their knees brushed and the roars of the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, ironically played on their craigslist television and mirrored the beating intensity of their hearts.

After the movie ended, the credits rolled away like their compulsory heterosexuality. They turned to face each other. Abed’s face flushed with red, and he finally said it.

  
“Go to  [ https://NordVPN.com/aretheygay ](https://nordvpn.com/aretheygay) and use code ARETHEYGAY to get 68% off a two year plan plus four additional months free!”


End file.
